vinlandsagafandomcom-20200222-history
Thors Snorresson
}} Thors Snorresson (トールズ・スノーレソン, Tōruzu Sunōreson) was a Jomsviking commander whose phenomenal combat skills earned him the moniker "Troll of Jom". He was the son of Snorre and the father of Thorfinn and Ylva. Through his marriage to Helga, Thors was the son-in-law of Sigvaldi, the Jomsvikings' leader, and was the nephew-in-law of Thorkell. Appearance Thors was a man of above-average height with long dark hair kept tied back. When he was younger, his beard was styled as a goatee but was later grown out. Thors anime design.png|Thors in the anime Screenshot 2020-01-03 at 11.34.08.png|Thors in the manga Screenshot 2020-01-03 at 11.33.27.png|Thors in the manga Personality In his days as a warrior, Thors was known to be a remorseless and cold warrior, fighting in Viking campaigns. It was after the birth of his first child with Helga that he started to develop and cast aside his penchant for violence. From then on he was known for his kind yet firm demeanor and humbleness. He was warm and loving toward his second child Thorfinn and made sure to put him on the path to a peaceful life. Knowing what it was like to go into battle and have to kill, Thors strongly disliked violence and would grow morose when Floki had come to Iceland in hopes of drafting him into war with England (lest the villagers suffer). Despite his aversion to war, he nevertheless decided to join- not wanting the people of the village to face a pillaging showing that he cared for the people around him. One aspect of Thors was his extreme dislike for murder, in particular, going so far as to spare Askeladds men when faced in battle with them despite threatening harm toward him as well as his group at the time and Thorffin. Thors believes that a true warrior needs no sword. It would appear to mean that violence is always optional and peaceful methods are a must. Abilities Master hand to hand combatant: Thors possessed a mastery of hand to hand combat unparalleled by any other character thus far and was capable of fighting against multiple opponents in a melee. In 987, he defeated Thorkell in combat and knocked him out despite being unarmed, whereas Thorkell was armed with an ax. Despite settling down to the life of a farmer in Iceland, his combat skills remained sharp, although how he maintained them as a well-kept secret. Thus despite not having fought actively since deserting the Jomsvikings more than a decade before, Thors single-handedly defeated one of Askeladd's crews by incapacitating or disabling his opponents, including Bjorn. Despite this, he inflicted at worst broken bones and did not cause any fatalities. History Thors was the strongest, bravest, and most well-known warrior throughout the Viking World. He was the only man who could beat Thorkell the Tall in single combat. He used to be a Jomsviking and through only strength of arms and ability in combat he got the rank of captain when he was still 25 years old. Sigvaldi, the commander of the Jomsvikings liked him so much that he agreed to marry Thors with his daughter, Helga. pl:Thors Snorresson ru:Торс Сноррессон Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jomsvikings Category:Characters